


You'll Love It, I Promise

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Dan Howell/Phil Lester, 2009 Phil Lester, Bottom Dan Howell, Dom Phil Lester, Early Days, Established Relationship, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Sexting, Skype Sex, Sub Dan Howell, Top Phil Lester, online sex, skype relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: "Dan's eyes widened, showing off how dark his eyes were as pure lust raged through his body. A small shiver raked its way up his spine as he listened to Phil, nodding at the words as he silently agreed to be good for Phil. "-aka: 2009 dan and phil skype sex where phil talks dan through a wonderful time.





	You'll Love It, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> skype sex is a strange thing to write, i won't lie. it's hard when they can't touch each other.  
> but hey, they love each other so it works.  
> enjoy!

**_Daniel is calling..._ **

_[Accept]_   _[Decline]_

Phil accepted the call without question, it wasn't out of the ordinary for one of them to out of the blue call the other - sometimes they didn't have the patience to start some kind of conversation first, and Phil knew Dan would be anxious to be on call with him after the challenge he'd proposed about a week ago.

Dan's leg bounced as he waited for the call to connect, one purpose on his mind as he called his boyfriend all those miles away - he needed attention.

They'd been together a little over 6 months now, and after their week together at Phil's house they couldn't get enough of each other anymore.

"Daddyyy..." Dan gasped out softly as both of their cameras finally came into focus.

Phil chuckled quite loudly as his eyes raked Dan over through the screen. Dan was sitting there without a shirt, his torso exposed to the world, and it was a beautiful sight - something he wished he'd admired better while he had his hands all over it.

"You just called and you're so needy for me already?" Phil teased at Dan, noting how his eyes were nearly a pure black and his hands were slightly shaky as he fiddled with his curling brown hair.

Dan nodded quickly as he gazed back at Phil through the screen, admiring his beautiful face as his tongue grazed across his lower lip, licking across it with a form of hunger building within him.

"Daddy I've been a good boy this week like you asked, I haven't cum," he breathed out, trying to keep himself in control as he stared at Phil, just aching to be touched.

"Every night?" Phil asked, knowing that the game he'd asked Dan to play was more than difficult for an eighteen year old boy to win.

"Every night, got close and stopped like you asked," Dan rushed out, every nerve ending in his body alive like it was on fire. He was only eighteen after all, his hormones were out of control as it was, and Phil had him edge himself every night for this week.

"God I bet all I have to do is suck on your neck a little and you'd be cumming in your pants like the horny little teenager you are," Phil drawled out as he leaned into the camera, propping himself up on his desk, leaning on his elbows, as his entire focus was on the small boy in front of him.

Dan let out a soft moan that his mic barely picked up, but Phil still heard it. A small smirk made its way across Phil's face as he listened to the soft moan that morphed into ragged breathing. He could Dan was trying his hardest to be good and stay in control.

"Oh baby boy, you've been so good Daddy this week. I'm gonna reward you well, I promise, but you have to follow my directions well otherwise I'm sending you to bed, hanging up, and you'll not be allowed to touch yourself and finish any of this. Got it?" Phil explained, his voice deep and thick with lust as he exerted his control over Dan. He knew Dan could stop this at any time with the yelp of their safe word, and a lot of this game was based on trust seeing as at the moment they were so far apart from each other.

"I got it Daddy; I'll be a good boy. Promise, I promise," Dan nearly begged out as he too leaned towards his camera, wishing Phil was here to be whispering that into his ear rather than over a microphone from across the country.

"Good, now angle yourself on your bed so I can see all of you," Phil said softly, slipping a hand down to his now too tight jeans to palm himself through them, relieving the slightest bit of pressure as Dan moved.

Dan moved himself onto the corner of his bed, wiggling his bare ass for the camera before turning to sit on the edge of the bed, his cock fully hard and parallel with his torso as he sat down, leaving his legs far apart to put all of himself on display for his daddy to see.

"No pants already?" Phil asked playfully as his eyes went right to Dan's tight, pink, puckered hole, wide on display for him and only him to gaze at.

Dan nodded, a playful smirk on his face as he answered, "easier," with a gentle shrug. His hands were tight in the duvet next to him, gripping onto it like his life depended on it to keep from touching himself – he didn't have permission yet.

"Tell me baby, have you cum twice in one night before?" Phil asked as he leaned back in his chair, undoing his skinnies just enough to pull his achingly hard cock free from its cloth prison.

"Only once," Dan answered shyly, looking down at his desk rather than the screen.

"Well, tonight will be twice," Phil replied with a wicked grin, stroking himself ever so slightly under his desk. "If you behave that is," Phil reminded him with a wink.

Dan's eyes widened, showing off how dark his eyes were as pure lust raged through his body. A small shiver raked its way up his spine as he listened to Phil, nodding at the words as he silently agreed to be good for Phil.

"Good boy," Phil praised softly, "do you have your toys nearby?"

Dan nodded as he twisted to reach behind him, holding up a bottle of lube and an impressively sized opaque purple vibrator.

Phil nodded as he saw the items, thinking about what he wanted to have Dan do first. He knew no matter what that first orgasm was right there, he was already on the edge in need of a small push. For this to work out he had to have Dan do things in the right order to ensure both of them lasted and enjoyed it.

"Alright baby boy, I want you to first lube up your fingers and stretch yourself nice and wide open. You can do that for me, right?" Phil instructed, his voice soft but still firm.

"Yes, Daddy," Dan replied with a nod before he popped open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers before slowly sliding two fingers deep into himself, blushing wildly that he was ready for two so soon.

"Two already?" Phil questioned, curiosity and lust burning behind his words.

"I edged in the shower this morning Daddy. I wanted to be ready for you," He panted out as his body was so sensitive to his own touch. His breathing was ragged as he tried to keep in control, avoiding his prostate at all costs as he pushed his fingers in and out, scissoring them apart to open himself wide.

"Wished it was me, did you? Did you want my long fingers up your ass, stretching you out for my thick cock?" Phil teased, knowing Dan was a slut for dirty talk.

"Ugn, Daddyyy," He drawled out, his cock twitching as he listened to Phil talk to him.

"Three now, baby," Phil instructed further to Dan, watching Dan's body accept the two with no trouble.

Dan nodded as he slid that third finger in, a low moan escaping his lips as the dull burn very quickly morphed into pure pleasure, his body quivering as he held back his impending orgasm.

"Daddy, I'm so close already," Dan moaned out just loud enough for Phil to hear, focusing all of his attentions onto his hand rather than what he felt, moving all motions away from his prostate, knowing he didn't have permission from Phil to cum yet.

"Not yet baby, but soon," Phil cooed softly, palming himself just enough to keep his control as he watched Dan.

"I bet you can cum from your fingers alone," Phil drawled into his camera, watching Dan with lust blown eyes, "you're shaking already, I can hear you panting, a few quick brushes over your prostate and you're a goner. And don't think I didn't notice you avoiding it, baby boy, I could tell what you were doing. Daddy always knows."

Dan whined loudly, his hand slowing down while still inside of him, trying to keep a bit of control so he could follow Phil's rules.

"Don't slow down baby, cum for me. Cum for Daddy," Phil purred  loudly to Dan, knowing that was all he wanted to do.

Dan angled his fingers upwards, hitting his prostate every time he moved his fingers within himself, and within 30 seconds he was cumming, and cumming hard. His body writhing as he let go, hot white ribbons shooting up onto his chest. His high lasted the longest he'd ever experienced, the equivalent of what felt like probably 3 orgasms raking through is body.

"Phil... Daddy... Oh Phil..." he whimpered out as his high finally ended, his breathing heavy as he sat hunched over, pulling his fingers out of himself to let his body calm down.

"That was beautiful baby boy," Phil cooed, knowing this more than likely sent Dan into a new form of subspace he hadn't experienced before, "so good for Daddy," he added with a soft smile.

"That was amazing, Daddy," Dan panted out, looking up from his floor to Phil on his screen, his eyes still blown and his cheeks flushed and red as he stared at the beautiful man he was allowed to call his, and only his, Daddy.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, baby. Now it's time for round two," Phil pushed gently, wondering if Dan would even remember he was cumming twice tonight.

Dan nodded slowly, his eyes wide with mild fear but also excitement at the idea of the overstimulation.

"Lead me, Daddy" Dan mumbled just loud enough for Phil to hear, sitting back up put himself on display for Phil, his cock twitching in excitement.

"Alright, babyboy, lube up the toy generously cause you're gonna be playing with it for me tonight," Phil cooed gently to Dan through his screen, watching the younger boy with wide eyes as he followed directions.

Dan grabbed his bottle of lube and the vibrator, pouring a generous amount right onto the vibrator before setting the bottle down so he could rub the lube all over the vibrator, knowing how deep he was going to be pushing it.

Dan whimpered softly as his cock twitched again, finding himself half hard already as he finished lubing the toy up.

"Ready, Daddy," Dan purred softly, looking up through the screen with wide, lust blown eyes, fulling enveloped in his subspace.

"Okay baby, you know how to play with yourself, take as much as you can for me Daniel, play like you usually would for me" Phil cooed

Dan nodded slowly before he lined the toy up with himself, leaving it off as he softly pushed it inside of himself, finding his prostate right away as a gentle yelp left his mouth.

"What a good boy you are, baby, such a good good good little boy for me," Phil purred as he watched Dan, knowing how his body was felt under an overstimulated touch.

"Daddy it's too much but it feels good," Dan moaned out as he moved the toy through him, still being gentle at first as he got used to this new feeling.

"I know, baby," Phil purred back softly as he watched Dan tremble and shiver, "just keep going, I promise it will feel good. I wouldn't ask you to do anything you wouldn't enjoy."

Dan nodded at Phil's words as he picked up the pace, turning the toy onto a medium setting as he moved the toy through him, making sure to hit on his prostate with every thrust inside his body. He threw his head back in a loud moan, his body tensing and shaking gently as his body was raked with a new kind of pleasure he'd never experienced before.

"Such a good boy, such a good little boy for me," Phil cooed into his camera, watching Dan fall apart at the seams as he continued to work himself. Phil's hand on his own painfully hard cock picked up speed, starting to work himself off now, on pace to finish with or after Dan.

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum again, soon. I'm so close," Dan whined out softly, finding a new love for this kind of pain that brought him nothing but pleasure. He was choking out gentle "uh, uh, uh"s as he picked up his full speed, pounding into himself as hard as his arm could work.

"Go ahead, babyboy. Touch yourself if you need to, let go and enjoy baby," Phil murmured just loud enough for Dan to hear, his voice deep and dripping with lust as he chased after his own high.

Dan nodded in understanding as he snaked his left hand down, wrapping his long fingers around his neglected cock and starting long, jerky strokes on pace with his vibrator, his body shaking hard as he reached his high. A few ropes of hot, sticky cum shooting onto his stomach as his orgasm overtook his body.

"Daddy, oh Daddy," Dan moaned out, his body quivering as he pumped himself through the aftershocks.

"Such a good, good, good little boy for Daddy," Phil moaned out as he reached his high, his head hanging slightly as he stroked himself through his own aftershocks, riding it out for a moment before letting go of his now softening cock, bringing his head back up to gazing lovingly though the screen at his lover.

"Daddy, that was amazing," Dan purred softly as he scootched back into his desk chair, bringing himself what he felt was closer to Phil.

"You did so well for me baby, I'm so proud," Phil replied honestly, a smile wide across his face as he gazed at his lover.

It was moments like these he appreciated almost more than the sex, the times when they were pure with each other, where they could gaze at each other. It was like he was seeing Dan for the first time all over again as he got to gaze into Dan's warm chocolate brown eyes that were gazing right back in his (well, as best at they could for they way they were through a screen), the way his skin looked so soft and warm, perfect to have against him as they cuddled up to each other, they way Dan's lips were slightly parted as he gazed at Phil, pure admiration and awe filling his features.

"God I love you," Phil blurted at Dan like it was the first time he'd ever said it, his heart bursting with love for the younger boy that was currently so many miles from him.

"I love you, too, Phil" Dan replied, his voice soft and gentle as he gazed at the older man on the screen in front of him, his heart melting as Phil's ice blue eyes looked all over his face.

"24 days till you're back in my arms," Phil reminded him with a gentle smile.

"Pretty sure I'll still be sore in 24 days, that was more than I'd ever had," Dan giggled, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks.

"That was just a warm up, baby, there's so much in store for you when with me," Phil replied with a hearty chuckle, his eyes twinkling in the light.

"Oh dear lord," Dan laughed back, no real fear in his expression as he laughed with Phil.

"You'll love it, I promise," Phil cooed with a blinding smile that went all the way to his eyes, filling Dan with pure excitement for the love life he was going to have with the love of his life.


End file.
